


【好兆头CA】古罗马风流史

by miao_sir



Category: Miao_sir
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miao_sir/pseuds/miao_sir





	【好兆头CA】古罗马风流史

克劳利热爱他的假期，像每一个不务正业的恶魔一样喜欢躲到撒旦懒得管的地方喝几杯。说到懒得管，罗马就是其中之一，当时混乱的古罗马完全不需要撒旦操心，那是上帝的事。直到公元54年克劳狄乌斯驾崩，尼禄·克劳狄乌斯·恺撒·奥古斯都·日耳曼尼库斯顺利继任后，当下的罗马帝国十分繁荣。

而克劳利假日的终结也源于罗马城的一场大火，他很纳闷这种好事为什么会需要他出马。地狱通过渡鸦告诉克劳利新皇帝尼禄在这场火灾中救了很多人，他甚至计划要重建罗马文化，这对人类的文明可是不小的影响，撒旦可不允许这件事发生。

“所以我要蛊惑那位好皇帝做点坏事？”  
克劳利依依不舍的干掉最后一杯葡萄酒，渡鸦在桌上点点头飞走了。他冲着渡鸦恶狠狠的吐了吐舌头，他讨厌这种生物，只会告密的小小鸟，总有一天要烤了吃。

此时的罗马皇城尼禄正忙前忙后召集设计大臣策划新的建筑方案，他要打破观念不再采用古老的木式结构“今天先到这里，我明天就要拿到完整构图”尼禄很满足于沉溺在元老院那些老家伙敬重的目光中。他看着花园里避难的贫民竟有股庆幸的念头，这次灾难会将他打造为罗马史上最有分量的皇帝。但他不敢承认他的小心思，这是恶毒的想法，应当抛之脑后“我不该这么想”

“不，你应该”“是谁！”尼禄听到窃窃私语传到他耳朵里，他紧张的四处张望“我尊敬的国王，我是你忠实的仰慕者”克劳利从立柱后走出来，他有一头火红的卷曲长发和一对灿如烈阳的双眸，尼禄疑惑的看着这位怪异的陌生人“你的眼睛…你是怎么进来的，你不该在这”

他笑眯眯的弯腰行礼“我是大火时逃进花园的，我一直想当面向我的国王道谢，你如救世主一般拯救了罗马，你就是罗马的上帝”喜欢听奉承的皇帝数不胜数，尼禄也不免俗。他的内心并不坚定，他的身世也并不温馨，尼禄的父母都是阴险狠毒的人物，克劳利深深了解这些。

“至于我的眼睛，我的父母恐我是恶魔之子将我丢弃，我尊贵的国王，希望你不会介意我这骇人的样子”克劳利故作惭愧的说。尼禄才上位不久，身边没有贴己的人，大臣们都害怕他走上他父母的老路，故而一向不做过多吹捧。尼禄难得听到有人如此真诚的赞扬他，不免不好意思的笑道“当然不，明君不会厌弃任何一个子民，你叫什么名字”

“克劳利，如果你愿唤我的名字，这将是无上的荣光”对于这位年轻气盛的君王，他颇有信心能完成任务“你太客气了，如果你有任何需要请一定告诉我”尼禄同他愉快的畅谈着走过长廊行至寝室“我只有一个请求，我想为罗马，为你奉献我的才智，若你愿意将我留在你身边做你的左膀右臂”

尼禄对这个请求并不抗拒，但他仍碍于元老院的压力“我当然愿意，可…”克劳利知道尼禄的担忧，这正是怂恿他违背规定的开始“你是在担心那些老头？恕我直言，他们只会像妇人一样议论你的所作所为，你让他们保有原职已是莫大恩赐”此话正中尼禄的下怀，他偷笑道“你应当庆幸这种话是被我听到”

“因为我知道你是会宽恕我的”“我的朋友，我该请你喝上一杯”尼禄很高兴能认识克劳利，像相熟多年的老友一见如故。克劳利摇着酒杯看向墙上的壁画故意说“我猜这是这个世纪最伟大的艺术家的作品”尼禄醉醺醺歪坐在长椅上得意的仰着下巴“我就是当代最伟大的艺术家”

“上帝啊，你的天赋不该只被禁锢在这面墙上，它们属于整个罗马，它们应该被雕刻在罗马城的大街小巷任世人称颂！”克劳利夸张的手舞足蹈，跃到尼禄面前拉起他转圈，尼禄眼睛都亮了，比起赞扬他的丰功伟绩，他更乐意有人欣赏他的艺术“我亲爱的克劳利！我怎么今天才认识你。你说得对，我要把它们装饰在新的罗马城里！”

尼禄醉到站不稳，他靠在克劳利怀里眯着眼欣喜说“感谢上帝将你带到我面前”克劳利看着尼禄天真的样子，心想你应该感谢撒旦。第二天一早尼禄就兴致冲冲的把昨天所有计划重新修改，在他的蓝图上整个罗马都将布满属于他的艺术创作，而此刻他全然没想过这要花费一大笔钱。

重建开工后只维持了不到半个月就已经快掏空了金库，元老们更不愿意花钱去建巨大无比的尼禄雕像，整个工期宣布暂停。尼禄失落的来回踱步，这和他预想中完全不同，他以为只要有完美的计划就会有完美的结果“克劳利，他们说已经没有钱了，这才刚开始！我不相信！”克劳利故作殷勤的安慰他“我们会有别的办法，总会有钱的，比如神庙”

“神庙？你的意思是去拿神庙里的金银财宝？但你知道后果克劳利”尼禄有些犹豫，但他箭在弦上，不可能停下进行到一半的工程。克劳利极善怂恿人去做本就想做但不敢做的事，他牵起尼禄的手温柔的看着他说“神庙也是属于你的，你当然有权使用，上帝创造一切美好的事物，你就是上帝”尼禄的脸些微发烫，像所有诗人歌颂的那般，知己难得，尼禄亦为之倾心。

在克劳利的诱说下尼禄大张旗鼓的召卫兵冲进神庙强取豪夺，甚至杀死了一位誓死抗议的使徒。此事引起轩然大波，所有人议论纷纷尼禄的疯狂和他母亲如出一辙，更有甚者宣扬那场大火就是尼禄所放，为了修建蓄谋已久的奢靡金宫。尼禄本在为抢夺神庙的事懊悔，但克劳利将人们传言的种种告诉他后他完全失去了理智“他们居然污蔑我！我都是为了罗马！我在拯救罗马！”

“别担心亲爱的尼禄，这件事总要有个替罪羊，那群基督徒在罗马地位卑微，不如让他们承担此事”克劳利没想到他的计谋最终导致无数基督徒被公开地残酷地折磨致死。他看着尼禄逐渐将本性中的阴暗一点点剖给世人，一位暴君在他的点醒下冉冉升起。他不知道为什么会有恶魔不该有的担忧。他将进展告诉了渡鸦，下面表示非常满意，任务结束后会给他升职放假，连恶魔都会诱惑恶魔了。

“克劳利，我希望你今天来看我的表演，我要在世人面前演出，作为一个艺术家”尼禄画着棕色眼影和口红，身着飘逸的白色斯托卡（女式外衣）头戴鲜艳的花箍，他捏着花枝俏皮的敲点克劳利的鼻尖，对方皱了皱鼻子以十分戏剧化的腔调配合道“乐意之至，我的女王。我将为你掌声不断，直到我的双手再也没有知觉为止”

“我不舍得我挚爱的朋友失去他的双手，让别人鼓掌去吧”尼禄握住人的手放到唇边亲吻。克劳利猫在后台看到围场里的观众除了元老之外都很捧场，他们无所谓这个荒诞的国王穿着女装在舞台上装模作样。尼禄卖力的饰演着剧本里的女性角色，完全沉浸在自以为的艺术之中。这场闹剧的高潮是他唤来克劳利为他对戏。

“若你不立刻亲吻我，约翰，我将马上死去”尼禄环着克劳利的脖子，以极其悲情的样子闭上眼睛。克劳利余光看到大臣们脸都绿了，他倒是喜欢捉弄这些古板无趣的老头。克劳利搂住他的腰，专业的说“你在逼迫我做大逆不道的事，你是高贵的女王，而我只是卑贱的仆人。但我怎么忍心你的离去，哪怕遭受众人烈火的灼烧，我也要吻你，承认这背德的爱”他虔诚的吻上尼禄的唇，但他不知道是否真能承认这背德的爱。

演出后是热闹的庆典，尼禄在尝过第一次演出成功的甜头后越发痴迷于此，甚至是表演禁忌的画面。他邀请了不少艳俗场所的男妓让他们在不敢违背尼禄的手下面前跳脱衣舞，互相抚摸亲吻，赤条条的肉体在富丽堂皇的宫殿里纠缠。这所尼禄梦寐以求的金宫终究还是建成在奥庇耶维丘岗。大理石筑成的墙壁上是一层纯金，宫殿偌大的程度相当于把巴黎的卢浮宫，图伊勒里宫和爱丽舍田园大街拼在一起。

“我终于可以过上人的日子了”尼禄像个娇柔的女人妩媚的挂在克劳利身上，毫不扭捏于他的狂喜“我亲爱的尼禄，我为你感到骄傲，这座神迹只有上帝能创造”克劳利的手放在他的腰上，他这才摸出人除了外袍什么都没穿，罗马人民间接看到了他们真空亮相的国王“显然你比上帝还要大胆”克劳利撩起人长摆将手探进去，他两腿间的东西被塞起来粘住了，好像女性的私处只剩一条缝，就连耻毛也剃的干干净净。

“完美的表演要全身心的体会，我今天可是一个女人”尼禄踮起脚尖在人耳边轻轻吐息，他抬起一条腿搭在人腰侧示意道“你不想征服你的女王吗？”对于恶魔来说对性交对象的性别并没有太多要求，但尼禄这方面的不同大抵也是因他病态的性格造成任何事都无法遵循常理。克劳利顺从的抚摸上他“人造”的阴部。

一旁的男妓们已经在大殿的丝绒地毯上放纵交合，淫乱不堪的场景十分符合这座极度奢侈的金宫。克劳利撕开人过长的斯托卡，将人翻过身按在地上开阔后穴。纤长的手指插入极致滚烫的甬道缓缓抽动，他将红酒顺着人的背一路浇下去，然后伸出前段分叉的舌头舔舐，饮尽每一口发涩的香甜。而正被另一个人操干的男妓像狗一样爬过来与尼禄舌吻。

克劳利的手指带着酒精一起塞进穴内润滑了不少，待第三根手指也能填入后，他抓住尼禄的后颈发根说道“我想你会很享受这个”“哦？你若让我失望，我可要将你处死”尼禄痛呼一声，头皮的疼痛令他流出眼泪来弄花了妆“克劳利脱下裤子，弹出那两根坚挺的肉棒，其中一根对准人的蜜穴一个挺腰猛扎进花心“啊……”尼禄被人顶撞的差点扑在地上。

几个男妓看到克劳利胯下的东西都惊住了，他们一辈子也没见过这样的。性器在甬道内试探性抽插几下后，克劳利揽着他的胯晃腰冲撞，龟头又快又狠夯砸痉挛肉壁惹的尼禄浑身发软“克劳利…就这样…别停”“你这么喜欢被强奸吗？我亲爱的尼禄”在那时以这种方式粗鲁性交与强暴无二。尼禄装作被玷污的女人带着哭腔往外爬“不，我不喜欢，求你放过我”

“你这张嘴可是爽的要命，不停流水呢”克劳利一巴掌招呼在丰韵的臀瓣上，将他拉回来挨受猛烈的操弄，低头看去风景一片淫糜，布满显骇脉络的肉棒摩擦着狭小入口推送挤压，肠液在凶器的打磨下搅成白沫黏连其上。此起彼伏黏腻的插弄声响彻大殿。尼禄喜欢这些低贱的下人看到自己被淫辱的模样，他觉得刺激至极。

克劳利一只手绕到人身前揉捏小巧的奶头，指甲掐住肉粒拉扯，直到变得挺硬“你是不是罗马最骚的国王”克劳利咬着人耳垂，身下不停地推送着灭顶的快感。尼禄张着嘴呜咽“我是…嗯…我是”他的身体也一样诚实的高高抬着臀用小穴主动的吞吃人的阳具。克劳利在最后一下极深的插入后将性器突然拔了出来，被填充过的穴口无法闭合呈现出圆润的洞。

“可能会有点疼”克劳利不知道人类能不能承受他的两根性器，而尼禄并不知道身后是什么，只茫然的点点头。克劳利将两根粗大握在一起就着淫水和唾液挤进了饱和的穴洞，穴口的皮肤被撑的变薄“这什么东西！克劳利！太涨了！”尼禄惨叫着想往外退，身边的男妓很自觉的按住尼禄的上身。

起初的感觉是鲜明的撕痛，尼禄幻感自己要一分为二。他大口的吸进氧气以放松身体去接纳过分的侵入。令人惊叹的是人体总会有超出想象的承受力，等小穴逐渐适应，甬道内的软肉便紧紧吸附在肉棒的茎身上，两根粗大相互摩擦着产生无与伦比的酥麻。尼禄被操干的几乎失去神智，嘴边流出津液呓语般呻吟“唔…克劳利…你的鸡巴插的我好爽”

“你真是个贪吃的家伙”克劳利狠狠抓住他的腰，两个圆润的头部专向敏感点大肆进攻，尼禄的肚子都被顶的鼓起来一块。他非常想射，却因性器被粘起来而无从释放，可怜兮兮的下体只能一点点滴答着前列腺液。尼禄在恶魔的侵犯下又哭着哀求，又舒爽的淫叫，直至最后仿若野兽般喊着“射在里面克劳利，填满我”尼禄觉得自己仿佛被撞碎了，灵魂从躯壳中跑出来看着这一幕。

剧烈的刺激令身体不受控制，他看到自己被克劳利的大鸡巴操到失禁。两根性器射出的精液是可观的，克劳利拔出来时一股股浓液顺着红肿的穴口往外流。尼禄吩咐人拿塞子将合不拢的洞口堵住，他淫荡的舔干净对方肉棒铃口的残液，像一个跪在街边人尽可夫的妓女“我今天是女人记得吗？我要把它们都留在里面，好为你生孩子”尼禄的眼影已经花的不像样子，但泪痕和沾在脸上的精液衬的更有风情。谁能想到这么一张纯情的脸蛋可以干出天底下最淫乱的事。

克劳利没有把心中想的说出口，例如他还不想成为一窝蛇崽子的爸。此时一只渡鸦从窗口飞走了“该死……”“什么？”尼禄懒洋洋的问他在抱怨什么。克劳利支支吾吾道“我是说有大臣在那边”尼禄朝人指的地方看去，几位元老院的老臣在不远处看着，尼禄不屑的笑道“那便让他看”说罢，尼禄故意又跨坐回克劳利的腿上。在他看来没有哪个人是绝对贞洁的，人们只是狡猾给它们盖上遮羞布。

这等荒淫无度的日子持续了几个月，尼禄甚至将一个长得漂亮的男妓阉割成女人娶为妻子，但实际上他的作用也不过是个摆设。按尼禄的话说，他觉得自己应该有个王后。在一系列极端残暴兽性的事件之后，元老终于忍受不了尼禄的可耻行径，他们一致决议将尼禄列为国家公敌。在接二连三的反抗和尼禄疯狂的肃清下，这股抹煞尼禄的热潮不灭反长。

“你这次的工作办的很好”克劳利收到通知命他撤出罗马，他看着那只告密的渡鸦气的咬牙切齿“我迟早把你吞进肚子里！”公元68年，在尼禄无差别谋杀抗议者后，造成的结果便是任何人都有诛杀尼禄的权利。克劳利想过帮尼禄逃走，他可以很轻易办到，但除非是他想被圣水灰飞烟灭。他像个逃兵一样离开了尼禄，他没有想到做对他来说所谓对的事会是如此痛苦。

等他偷偷跑回去才发现罗马已经改朝换代，尼禄早已自杀，他无法想象在最后的时光里尼禄会有多么绝望。自那以后恶魔克劳利开始虚报工作内容，他负担不起更多的内疚。他也曾在地狱四处打探尼禄的消息，根据尼禄的生平所为是不可能上天堂的。但几百年过去了依旧没有任何消息。

“我是有我的理由的，亚茨拉斐尔。反正下面也不会核查我得工作”克劳利冲一旁啃着可丽饼的天使解释道。这位热爱美食的好天使兼珍本书商是他的搭档“这可不太好，我是说我们天堂是有惩罚制度的，当初我使用了过多的神迹就被上帝惩罚去经历人间疾苦，虽然我对那段人类生活没有任何记忆，但我仍能感到非常的悲伤，所以你还是小心为妙”

“你就是太小心了，所以才…等等！”克劳利从人话中听到了什么关键的事，他探着脑袋问“你刚才说你被惩罚去做人类？那你知道是哪个地方吗？”亚茨拉斐尔吓的缩了下手，他还以为恶魔要抢他的可丽饼。天使对人格外的好奇感到不解，但还是努力回忆道“大概是意大利？不对…是罗马，就是罗马，我很喜欢的地方，可惜我没有一点记忆，那里的蒜绒烤面包可太好吃了”

克劳利出神的看着亚茨拉斐尔，他声情并茂的介绍罗马的食物，时不时舔起嘴唇。克劳利怎么也无法将老实巴交的天使代入到那般淫荡的尼禄身上。但如果真如他所说，难怪当初在地狱也找不到尼禄。那时候的他和现在的天使从外表看也不太一样，现在的他更加…柔软。幸亏上帝删除了他的记忆，不然以天使的性格是会羞到爆炸的。

克劳利难掩激动，抓着正絮絮叨叨的天使就在原地转圈“你这是干嘛？克劳利，你在开心什么？”天使懵的眨眨眼睛。克劳利打了个响指宣布“我们去罗马吃蒜绒烤面包！”至于罗马往事克劳利是永远不会告诉亚茨拉斐尔的，他向自己暗暗发誓，再也不会让他失望。即便最后融为一坨熔浆，也要一起离开。

 

*害怕有人说我写的尼禄太过了，解释一下历史上的尼禄确实比剧里还要淫乱，我都没能写出他那么牛逼的经历…他也真的和男的…反正在他身边的人都跟他有染，具体的可以去百度。


End file.
